battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The "Hero"
"The 'Hero'" is a Season 4 thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text The fire flared up in Blunt’s face as he shifted the cast iron pan back and forth, starring down at the sizzling vegetables. He set the bottle of wine aside and reached over, pulling a cauldron away from a bed of coals using a fire poker. The letter Blunt had gotten from Kiri had raised his spirits enough so that the man was ready to stop wallowing in self pity and get back to work. Conversations with Stonegit were scarce, dates would never be an option, so Blunt’s only means of getting a message through to him was through gestures. Also, the love languages Blunt understood the best of gift giving and physical affection. Sure he knew Stonegit was more receptive to quality time and verbal affection, Blunt was better at preparing gifts. Blunt gave smug smile as he set up the bowl of rich looking stew with a side of sauteed vegetables. He huffed, surely Stonegit was a permitted to eat breakfast. Blunt picked up the tray and nudged open the door to the halls, and was met with panic. People were calling for other people, asking what was going on and why their friends were missing, and there was a literal line of people wanting to speak to the King on this matter. Blunt slowly made his way forward, making sure the tray didn’t get jostled. He budged into the front of the line, leaning up next to the door. “Stonegit!” he called over the voices. Stonegit pushed his face out of the door, glaring at the line of people. “The King knows people are missing! We are working on it right now! So if that’s your question bug off! The longer we waste time doing this the longer it will take to find out where our comrades have disappeared to!” his head snapped over to Blunt. “What?” he asked, not sharply, but business like. “Um…” Blunt said, the smooth flattering comment he had been practices all morning suddenly flying out of his head. “Breakfast,” he said awkwardly, handing him the tray. “You’re a god send,” Stonegit said crisply, taking the tray and closing the door to keep a rebels from pushing himself in. “Sir! You need to leave right NOW!” Stonegit called from inside the throne room. Blunt starred at the door, his hands in the position as if they still held the tray. “You deserved something special…because you are…” Blunt said quietly, the line coming back to him. The hard wood of the door filled his vision, and then his forehead become hot and red. He curled his hands into fists and turned, marching up to a group of gossipers. “Hey!” he said. “Who did this?!” “It was Loki! I saw him from around the corner, he kidnapped everyone in the room!” the man replied. “What’s all this about!? The King said Hel would protect us!” “Loki…” Blunt said, his eyes squinting, and then remembering how that strange form had dragged that other large and strange form away. Blunt saw red. The god of mischief had just ruined Stonegit’s breakfast and made him feel sexually awkward for the first time in ten years, Blunt was now out for blood. He burst into the courtyard, where he saw Shovel running freely and without fear of running into something. The Nadder loved it out here, he didn’t get to have fun in many place like this due to the risk of bumping into an obstetrical or tripping. “Shovel!” Blunt exclaimed, very familiar with this dragon. He used to sneak it extra treats and more than once tried to set him loose, for he knew what his grandfather had put this dragon through. “Come on boy!” he declared, hoisting himself onto his back. “We ride!” Blunt was thrown from the dragon’s back and Shovel snarled. Blunt coughed, and then rolled to his feet. “Oh right…it has been a while hasn’t it?” Blunt reached out his hand. “If I can make this mess disappear for Haddock, then it’ll make Stonegit’s life easier. So what do you say boy? Want to help out your rider?”